Moodulator Admittances
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: What if Kim was with Shego when the Moodulator went to romance? Will feelings be admitted? Can Ron learn to keep his pants on? Better summary inside. KiGo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Based off of 'Emotion Sickness' from Kim Possible. This is after the mood control chips fell on Kim and Shego.

Summary: What if Shego had been around Kim when the romance button gets pushed? Will our favorite heroine and villainess admit their long-going attraction? Will Ron ever figure out how to keep his pants on?

WARNING: M RATING! GO BACK IF THIS ISN'T ALLOWED IN YOUR COUNTRY OR YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! SMUUUUUUT!

Kim is 17, which is a consenting age where I'm from, so...

On to the show:

It was a usual sunny day in Middleton. Birds were chirping, dogs were barking, and Ron was on his way to Kim's, hoping Mrs. Doctor Possible would have some kind of breakfast sitting out or maybe KP could get him something.

Rufus lounged comfortably in Ron's pocket, his small pink head barely noticeable as he peered around the neighborhood. He ducked down when a blonde woman strolled past with a terrier dog on a leash. He wasn't stupid enough to have a dog see him when he was in Ron's shirt. Nu uh.

Ron made his way to the Possibles' front door and let himself in. Kim was just coming down the stairs, so he knew there wasn't any breakfast yet. He pouted.

"No breakfast, huh?" he inquired dejectedly, absently patting his stomach.

Kim shook her head and ambled into the kitchen. She reached into her pocket and tossed a green device extremely similar to her Kimmunicator at Ron. He caught it deftly.

"What's this?" Ron asked, confusion making itself known.

Kim flopped down into a seat at the table. "It's the thing you grabbed... so not my Kimmunicator."

Ron stared at the device. " A video game? Awesome!" He sat down opposite of Kim and pressed the center button on the device. A blue icon appeared on the small screen.

The chip connected to the back of Kim's neck glowed blue and shock registered for a moment on her face before her bottom lip began to quiver uncontrollably. Tears began streaming down her face.

"I-I can't believe we lost the Kimmunicator!" she sobbed, dropping her head against her arms.

Ron's eyes grew wide as he stared blankly in front of him. He dropped his gaze to Kim. "H-hey...It's not the end of the world...is it?" His expression turned worried.

Rufus hopped from Ron's pocket and scurried over to Kim. He took a finger between his small hands and stroked it gently. Ron followed his lead and rubbed the other fingers.

"We've lost the Kimmunicator before!" He tried to sound helpful, but his words were lost on the red-head. He set down the device and pulled Kim into a hug.

Rufus stepped away from the pair and pressed the middle button on the device once more. The icon turned a violent red color.

Kim stiffened for a moment before shoving Ron away. "I don't want a hug. I want my Kimmunicator!" she roared. Ron swallowed fearfully and scooted away.

The air was thick as Kim stood up from the table and grabbed Ron by the shirt. "Let's just get to school while you tell Wade what happened." She yanked Ron up and Rufus had to hustle to jump to Ron's hand before his owner was dragged out of the house.

Ron grunted as he was drug down the sidewalk. "KP, I'm sure we can talk about this."

Kim glared at the blonde boy distastefully. She released her grip on his shirt and spun around, heading in the opposite direction. Ron wanted to call after her, convince her she shouldn't be so mad, but he thought better of it and continued on his way to school.

About ten minutes later, different place:

Shego stormed down the street, her hands balled up into flaming fists. People stared at her and hurried to cross the street, trying desperately to get out of the way of the angry woman.

She passed by a lone gas station and noticed Kim Possible rushing down the street on the other side of the gas station. Her fire grew brighter.

_Kimmie,_ she thought triumphantly. She pivoted on her heel and charged down the grassy side that connected to the other sidewalk. She jumped up and ran along the side of the gas station, her left hand dragging against the brick wall, leaving a long gash in it.

"Kimmie!" Shego growled, lunging off the side and coming down behind Kim. She threw out a fist, hoping to catch the red-head in the back.

Kim swiveled around and blocked the offending hand. She kicked her foot out and landed it against the villainess' stomach. She hurried forward, hands curled into fists. She attempted to punch Shego, but the raven-haired beauty rolled out of the way.

At the Possible House:

Jim and Tim stood in the kitchen, staring at the device Jim held.

"What do you think it is?" Tim wondered.

They debated back and forth before Jim insisted he get to hold it. Tim held the green device above his head, keeping it out of Jim's grasp. His finger pressed the middle button repeatedly.

Orange, yellow, green, blue, red, and pink flashed across the screen. It halted on pink as Anne stepped in and took the device away.

"Enough games, boys. Go get ready for school."

The twins grumbled and stalked off.

Minutes before, with Shego and Kim:

Kim grasped the collar of Shego's catsuit and hopped up a tiny amount. Her foot shot out and sent Shego flying into the gas station. Shego's fire was consuming though and left a huge hole in the gas station wall. She tumbled into an empty aisle of the station.

Shego stood up and killed her fire. She wiped off her catsuit and glared at Kim.

Kim came running at Shego. She threw a punch at Shego, who caught the girl's hand. A moment passed between them as their chips flashed. It stopped at pink and lovesick smiles appeared on their lips.

"Kimmie," Shego whispered, her grip on Kim's hand softening.

Kim smiled gently, her hands going up to cup Shego's face. Her fingers stroked Shego's green cheeks. "Shego."

Something inside Shego snapped and she bent down, pressing a passionate kiss to Kim's lips. She slipped her hands to the smaller girl's hips and brought them chest-to-chest.

Kim moaned, her lips parting absently as Shego's talented tongue licked along her bottom lip. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but Shego won the battle as she reached behind and gripped Kim's butt.

"Are you sure about this?" Shego breathed, regretfully parting from Kim.

Kim nodded, tilting her head to stare up at Shego. "How come I've never noticed how perfect we are together?"

"Because we're usually fighting?" Shego supplied, her trademark smirk dancing at her lips.

The sound of a slamming door broke their trance and they both glanced at the glass doors that slid open.

"What the hell's going on in here?" an older gentleman demanded as he stepped into the aisle Kim and Shego were embracing in.

Kim giggled with embarrassment before turning away. Shego didn't respond and took hold of Kim's hand before running out of the hole they had created.

Later, at the Possible House:

The Possible home was quiet as the door was kicked open. Kim's hands were tangled in Shego's hair and Shego's hands were clutching Kim's hips. They stumbled through the doorway and Shego's foot slammed it closed.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Kim whispered seductively, her eyes foggy with lust. She began walking backwards, leading Shego toward the stairs.

When they stopped at the base, Shego was a blur as she reached down and swooped Kim into her arms. Kim giggled and threw her arms around Shego's neck. She played with the soft hair residing on the back side of Shego's neck as the older woman made her way up the stairs.

"Which room is yours?" Shego practically purred.

Kim nodded to her room and Shego nudged it open. She walked to the bed and dropped Kim onto it. Kim's legs encircled Shego and she tugged. Shego toppled down, her hands landing on either side of Kim's face.

Kim arched her back, pressing her body into Shego's. She kissed her deeply, not giving Shego time before slipping her tongue into Shego's mouth. Her hands went for Shego's catsuit zipper and pulled it down.

Shego smirked as she removed herself from Kim's reach. The red-head pouted, but the look was dashed away with longing as Shego stripped off the skin-tight suit. Her jaw dropped. Shego's skin was as green as the rest of her and her nipples were a deep jade color. They were erect with pleasure.

"See something you like, Kimmie?" Shego asked playfully, running a hand over her chest.

Kim's throat closed and her mouth dried. She nodded frantically. She started to reach for Shego, but the villainess moved away. "No, Princess."

Shego kicked away her catsuit, leaving her in a black lace bra and green and black plaid thong. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra. She let it slide down her arms and threw it to Kim, who caught it with ease. She absently held it.

Shego chuckled and began sliding her thong down her legs. It was to her knees when Kim had enough and was off the bed in a second. She grabbed Shego and shoved her up against the bedroom door. She kissed Shego and slipped her hand between the apex of Shego's legs, tickling the thin triangle of hair resting just above Shego's cunt. Shego moaned in surprise.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Shego was panting lustfully.

Kim grinned. Shego gripped the bottom of Kim's shirt and swiftly ripped it open. Kim squeaked in disbelief. "Shego!" she admonished.

Shego ignored squeak and went straight for the red-head's pants. She unbuttoned the cargo khakis and slid them down Kim's legs. "You're so beautiful, Princess." Kim blushed.

Shego stood up straight and placed one of Kim's legs around her waist. Kim took the hint and hopped up, sliding her other leg to rest comfortably behind Shego.

The pair waddled over to the bed and fell onto it, Shego on the bottom with Kim straddling her waist. Shego's talented hands stroked Kim's stomach before circling Kim's bra-covered nipple. She reached behind Kim and unclipped the teen's bra. She yanked it away and tossed it away from the bed.

Shego leaned up and captured Kim's right nipple in her mouth, suckling on it gently. The red-head moaned, her lower half grinding against Shego's stomach. The villainess' tongue lapped at the tight skin and Kim's moans grew louder.

"My God. Shego I love you!" Kim cried out. Her face stilled for a second as the chip on her neck went crazy as emotions flew through her. She'd always had a crush on the villainess, but love? The chip fell off her neck and landed between Shego's legs. She glanced down and picked up the chip. She examined it carefully.

Shego froze. She stared up at Kim, her eyes wide. She'd never heard a declaration of love like that said to her with such certainty. It made her heart swell and the chip on the back of her neck spasmed until it fell off. It poked at her neck and she brushed it away, knocking it to the ground.

"What is that?" Shego questioned.

Kim shrugged. "I'm guess it's the reason this happened," she responded, gesturing at whatever was between them.

Shego's face fell. "So this isn't real." Shego could feel her heart breaking.

Kim stared at Shego's face and she knew without a doubt that she truly loved the criminal, even if they were on two different sides of the spectrum. She bent down and kissed Shego deeply, throwing the chip away.

Shego shifted for a moment before switching positions with Kim. She settled in between Kim's legs and slowly pulled the panties Kim wore off. She ran her fingers through Kim's red curls. She slid down the bed so that her knees rested on the floor. She lightly tugged until Kim's legs were hanging off the end of the bed. She leaned up and licked up to Kim's clit. Her tongue circled the bundle of nerves briefly.

"Jesus," Kim moaned. She reached down and tangled her fingers in Shego's hair, urging her for more.

Shego got the message and moved her tongue down before slipping it deep into Kim's cunt. She twisted her tongue and brought her hand up to rub Kim's clit. The way Kim squirmed indicated to Shego that she was doing right.

Kim moaned and started biting her bottom lip. Her eyes closed and a hand went up to start playing with her breasts. She could feel a sensation building up inside her, but tried to force it down as much as possible. She'd never actually experienced an orgasm, but she'd always assumed it was supposed to take longer than a couple of minutes to cum.

Shego's tongue jerked upward and rubbed along Kim's g-spot. She felt Kim twitch and the feel of Kim's walls clamped around her tongue.

Kim's impending orgasm was approaching and she let go, relishing in the waves of pleasure that rushed over her. She was a virgin, so she hoped Shego wouldn't laugh at the early orgasm. Being a cheerleader meant her hymen had already been broken, but having never masturbated before proved how little experience she had in the sex department.

Shego removed herself from between Kim's legs and crawled up the bed. She rested beside the panting red-head, her digits dancing along Kim's collar bone.

"You were a virgin, weren't you?" Shego inquired quietly, smiling at Kim.

Kim nodded shyly, her face becoming as red as her hair. Shego giggled.

"Don't worry, Princess." Shego leaned down and kissed Kim briefly. "We'll just have to give you a lot of practice. By the way," Shego murmured, stroking Kim's cheek. "I love you too."

Kim grinned sleepily and rested her head on Shego's shoulder. Her eyes slid shut and a soft snore emitted from her mouth. Shego shook her head in amusement and moved up to the top of the bed with Kim sleeping comfortably on her arm. She tugged the blankets up around her and let herself drift off to sleep.

Later in the day:

Ron Stoppable stood outside the Possible household, his hands shoved into his pockets. He hadn't seen Kim all day and with the Mood-thingy she'd been wearing, who knew what happened. He only knew about the Moodulator because the scientist who had created it contacted Wade through the Kimmunicator that had been left in his lab. He wasn't happy, but he'd been pretty nice about the whole thing.

Ron swallowed hard and knocked on the front door. There was no answer, so he jiggled the door handle and opened the door. There was an eerie silence until it was broken by a shrill moan.

The blonde's eyes widened and he hurried up the stairs of the Possible house, his pants falling down at the top of the stairs. He didn't stop to pull them up and he rushed into Kim's room. His heart stopped for a beat at the sight in front of him.

There, lying on Kim's bed, was Shego - stark naked - with Kim's head between her legs. The expression on Shego's face was orgasmic and the feel of the stirring in Ron's boxers was the last thing he noticed before everything grew black and the floor slammed into his head.

"BAFFOON!" resounded in his head.

**So this is my one-shot...If you like it, review and favorite it and I might even make a story out of it. JUST LET ME KNOW. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the reviews, I've decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic. I'd love reviews and ideas so... REVIEW!**

**Also, this chapter has some violence and OOC moments, but things will be better for the couple next chapter.**

On to the show:

There were muffled, angry words assaulting his ears as he began to come to. He could feel his boxers tented in the front and the uncomfortable tightness of the elastic on his hips. The words were becoming clearer and he tried desperately to ignore them.

"STOPPABLE!"

Ron's eyes snapped open in time to watch as a green ball of plasma left Shego's hand and slammed into his accidental erection. His eyes watered - not because of a scorched penis, but because of a chilling sensation that washed away all of his arousal.

He squeaked and cupped himself.

"Shego!" Kim admonished, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kim's bleary face came into view, an amused smile dancing along the sides of her mouth. "I'd be a grateful man that all she did was freeze your junk instead of setting your butt ablaze."

Ron groaned pitifully as Kim helped him stand. He glanced at the red-head and sighed in relief. Kim was dressed in a light blue robe that was tied in a small knot. He peered over her shoulder, however, and the relief dissipated. Shego was still as naked as the day she was born, a look of thunder clouding her expression.

Everything flooded back to Ron in an instant and he returned his attention to Kim. "KP! I know why this happened?"

Kim raised a brow, challenging his statement silently. He didn't seem to notice.

"You're under..."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Were."

Ron paid her no mind. "the influence of a Moodulator. Some scientist called Wade on the Kimmunicator and explained to Wade what was happening to you."

A knowing smirk tugged at Kim's lips. She sauntered toward the edge of her bed and bent down, flashing Ron her panties in the process. She took the offending piece of machinery that was once connected to her emotions.

"So that's what it was called," Shego mused, glaring at Ron. He tried with every grasp of his sanity to look at anything but the naked villainess.

Ron shuffled closer to Kim. "At least this explains why you..." Ron's throat tightened and his voice became raspy. "...slept with Shego."

Shego chuckled sarcastically. "I don't think it was just the Moodulator that caused our sexcapades, was it, Pumpkin?" Her sultry tone sent shivers of pleasure through Kim's flushed body.

The red-headed heroine opened her mouth in a retort, but Ron was talking first. "Shego, don't fuel KP's embarrassment. She's straight! She'd never consider you if she wasn't influenced by the Moodulator chips."

Shego's hands glowed as her anger flared. "Listen here, Buffoon."

Kim, who stood up during the exchange, hurried over to Shego and touched her digits to the older woman's cheek, drawing her attention away from Ron. "You know that's not true," she murmured, "It was bound to happen sometime."

Shego nodded in agreement. She brought a flaming hand up to Kim's cheek and the red-head's eyes widened. _What is she...?_ Her thought was cut off by the hand brushing her cheek, leaving a cool trail on her skin. "Wow."

Kim pressed against Shego and kissed the villainess gently, momentarily forgetting the existence of Ron in her room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ron shouted, glancing between the pair, "What the hell is going on?"

Kim sighed, hoping not to have to explain. She started, "Ron..."

The blonde gazed expectantly at the couple. They seemed so in love and it horrified him.

"Look, Buffoon, we're in love. I love Kimmie more than the world and I can only hope she feels the same," Shego said, stepping into the silent conversation Ron and Kim were having.

Ron began to shake violently. A blue glow appeared around him and Kim gasped in surprise. Ron's eyes shimmered with anger and Shego quickly tossed Kim to the bed just as Ron rushed at the criminal.

"Shit," Shego growled, her hands alight.

Ron slammed into Shego, knocking them backward and out the bedroom window. The Mystic Monkey Powered boy landed on his feet while Shego hit her back. She rolled to her feet.

"Seriously!" she shouted in annoyance, "I'm naked and you're trying to make me fight outside?"

Ron ignored her indignance and advanced on her. Shego judged the distance between her and the house. It wasn't too far away, but she'd have to get around Stoppable first.

Shego tossed plasma balls at the boy. They fell away from him and it didn't seem to register that they'd even been there. Shego decided on another attack and lunged at Ron, who ducked. He misjudged the reasoning and gave Shego a springboard as she jumped off him and flew through the broken window. Her distraction gave her enough time to dress in her catsuit before Ron reappeared.

"This is ridiculous, Stoppable."

Ron's voice was eerie. "She is supposed to be mine! That's how life is supposed to be. You're evil, she's good. It will _never_ work."

Shego bit her bottom lip. "That's what will make us work, Monkey Boy. I'll always be able to challenge her whereas you can only be her sidekick."

Ron froze in front of Shego. His fists were clenched and his eyes twitched. "She is mine."

"No," Shego breathed.

Ron gave an on-slaughter of punches, connecting with everything he could. His anger was disappearing and he knew that, but he wanted to do as much damage as he could. It wasn't right that Kim loved a criminal and not him.

Ron kicked out his foot and knocked Shego to the floor. He towered over her, but the blue dissolved and he glanced over.

_What have I done?_

Kim was on the bed, too stunned to move. She hadn't had time to react before Shego had thrown her to the mattress. She wanted to help, but there was no time. Everything had happened in mere seconds.

The bedroom was trashed and Shego was bleeding on the floor. Blood was oozing from the sides of her mouth along with the blood dripping out of her nose. Beneath her eye was split open.

Ron gasped in horror. "Oh God."

Kim jumped from the bed and fell to her knees beside Shego. The criminal was conscious, but the look of pain on Shego's face was heart breaking.

"Oh, baby," Kim mumbled, wiping some of the blood away.

Shego shrugged. She peered over Kim's shoulder to watch Ron warily. "You okay now, Stoppable?"

Ron nodded, not trusting his words.

Kim brushed Shego's bangs out of her face. "We should take you to the hospital."

Shego shook her head and shuffled to stand up. Her body was slumped in pain, but she didn't sway. She meandered close to Ron until they were face-to-face.

"Listen here, Stoppable, I love Kimmie. I think I proved that just now by taking your beating. We're good together and that's all that matters. You mean something to Kim and I respect that, but you ever attempt to fight me again, I'll burn everything I can reach, understand?"

Ron looked away, distress and regret painted on his face. "I understand perfectly." He peeked over at Kim. "I'm sorry. You're still my best friend and now you can be my wingman." His lips curled into a shy smile.

Kim studied the blonde boy for a minute before a smile returned to her face. "Definitely, Ron." She rushed over and hugged him, encircling his with their friendship.

Shego watched with a half-smile on her face. She didn't usually forgive so easily, but something inside her made her want to help Ron more than pound his face in. He needed to control himself.

Kim released Ron and went to Shego's side, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. "Let's go get you some ice."

Shego nodded. She knew better than to argue, especially with as much pain as she felt. There would be time for a talk between the three-some, but she was too exhausted at that moment. She allowed Kim to lead her downstairs.

**I leave this here. I know it's a little rushed, but there's a reason. Things will even out in the next few chapters and I promise I know where this story is going.**


End file.
